


Sick Day

by BigBoyParty



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cum Eating, Dry Humping, Emetophilia, M/M, Seunglix nasty dirty boys in love, Sickfic, vomit play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoyParty/pseuds/BigBoyParty
Summary: “It’s okay,” Seungmin responded quietly, and Felix squinted. Seungmin was oddly flushed for someone who just watched their boyfriend lose his lunch, and his eyes were dark and wide. Felix knew this Seungmin, he was the same one who greeted Felix after practice by sucking the sweat from his neck. Felix smiled and grabbed his boyfriend’s dick.---Felix and Seungmin have always had fun exploring each other's weirder sides, so it comes as no surprise to Felix when he discovers his boyfriend likes caring for him on a sick day a little too much.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Oops no one asked but I wrote more vomit porn. Enjoy!

The perfect thing about them was that they were both really, really weird. Seungmin was gross, always shoving his face in Felix’s armpits after dance practice or dropping to his knees for the dancer to piss in his mouth. Felix was no different, he would tie Seungmin to the bed and trace his tongue over every beautiful inch of the younger man’s body, soft lips closing around each of Seungmin’s toes. They were both gross, and they were perfect for each other.

Today, Felix was sick. It was a combination of things, they figured, bad eating and not enough sleep with their latest comeback. He wasn’t fond of getting sick (who is), but Felix honestly didn’t mind lying in bed all day with his beautiful boyfriend caring for him. Seungmin sat by the side of the bed, gently pressing a cool washcloth to Felix’s forehead or playing with his hands while he slept. Seungmin thought Felix was perfect like this, his skin pale and sweaty, body shuddering occasionally from pain or fever. He looked so delicate, and Seungmin kissed every one of his freckles.

“Get up,” Felix said suddenly, pushing the covers off of himself, “Oh fuck, Seungmin I gotta get to the bathroom.” Seungmin stepped in quickly, pulling his boyfriend up from the bed and helping him walk to the bathroom.

“It’s okay. I got you.” Felix was gagging already, practically sprinting to the toilet when he was close enough and letting Seungmin shut the door behind them. He retched into the toilet, loud and uninhibited, his body twitching and hands clenching on the lid. Seungmin was right there with him, slowly running his fingernails over Felix’s back while his vomit poured out of him. Felix’s throat burned. Tears streamed from his eyes and bile-tinged snot from his nostrils, like the sickness was pouring from every hole in his face. He still recognized some food from earlier, rice which clogged up his nostrils and chunks of half-digested meat. His head hurt and ears rang from the pressure, but Seungmin’s hands still felt nice on his back. Seungmin was perfect, Felix felt so fucking gross and he hadn’t even flinched.

“Thanks,” Felix murmured, once his gagging had given way to a subtle tremble. He wiped his mouth with his arm and laughed, turning to face the other man, “I feel so gross right now.”

“It’s okay,” Seungmin responded quietly, and Felix squinted. Seungmin was oddly flushed for someone who just watched their boyfriend lose his lunch, and his eyes were dark and wide. Felix knew this Seungmin, he was the same one who greeted Felix after practice by sucking the sweat from his neck. Felix smiled and grabbed his boyfriend’s dick.

“I KNEW IT!” Felix’s small hand squeezed Seungmin’s growing bulge.

“Hey, come on-”

“I fucking knew it! I knew this turned you on you little freak!” Felix was smiling big, his eyes still hazy from illness but sparkling mischievously nonetheless. Seungmin couldn’t stop himself. He kissed him.

Felix was practically knocked off balance by Seungmin’s kiss, his head pressing against the wall as Seungmin’s lips pressed against his own. Felix was too sick to do much of anything in response, but Seungmin seemed to enjoy that, his thumb digging into Felix’s jaw and tongue parting the other’s lips. His tongue explored every inch of Felix’s mouth, curling back against his molars to collect the chunks of vomit hidden there and press them against the roof of his mouth. Seungmin whined pathetically, pushing Felix back harder against the wall, grinding unconsciously against his knee as he swallowed every hint of bile. When he pulled back for a moment, his breathing was heavy, and Felix met his eyes with pupils just as dark and hungry as his own.

“Take me back to bed,” Felix demanded, and Seungmin was quick to comply. They almost forgot to flush the toilet on the way out.

“Y’know I’d usually brush my teeth after throwing up like that,” Felix said, letting Seungmin tuck him back into bed, “But something tells me you want me to stay like this.” Seungmin climbed into bed with him, mounting his boyfriend and kissing all over his face and neck.

“You smell so fucking good,” Seungmin growled, letting his tongue trace over Felix’s upper lip to collect the snot and bile. Felix just smiled and relaxed underneath him. Seungmin’s breath was hot in his ear, the weight of his body making sweat spring up all over Felix’s torso and bare legs. Felix was just in a t-shirt and boxer briefs, so vulnerable under Seungmin’s clothed form. Enough grinding from the other had Felix growing hard too, his little cock leaking through the fabric.

“Fuck,” Seungmin murmured, his hands pushing on Felix’s waist and making the other gag softly. “Fuck, baby,” he repeated it like a man possessed. Felix smiled against his mouth, breathing out sweet acidic breath and letting his cold fingers run up gently under Seungmin’s sweatshirt.

“You’re gross,” Felix joked. The smile lingered on his lips when Seungmin pried his mouth open and spat inside, then pushed their lips together again to clean out his own spit.

Felix was so beautiful, his body limp and shivering while Seungmin ground down against him. “I want to fuck you so bad right now,” Seungmin muttered, and Felix laughed softly.

“You’ll get sick.”

“I don't care.” Felix just shook his head, fingers hooking in Seungmin’s waistband to pull his pants down just far enough to reveal his cock. Seungmin ground his cock hard against the front of Felix’s underwear, streaking the grey fabric with his precum. “Please,” he groaned, his eyes fixed on his own cock grinding against Felix’s little bulge. Seungmin’s hands pushed on Felix’s stomach firmly, “Do it again baby.” Felix groaned. 

“Put me on my side.” And Seungmin did, quickly rolling his boyfriend onto his side and rubbing his cock between the other’s ass cheeks. His hands were all over Felix, grabbing his cock, running up his sweaty body to cram fingers into his mouth.

“Please,” Seungmin groaned, the skin of his cock rubbed raw on Felix’s underwear. His fingers pushed deeper in Felix’s mouth, “Please baby. Fuck.” He was making no sense, blind with lust as his narrow fingers reached the back of Felix’s throat and made the other man gag against him.

It didn’t take much for Felix to puke again, his whole body shuddering as thin bile spilled from his lips. It smelled absolutely vile, burning his lips and his nostrils, and it drove Seungmin insane. Felix groaned dumbly as his boyfriend rolled him onto his stomach, pulling down his underwear and pushing his cock between his asscheeks and grinding hard. Seungmin was moaning now too, grabbing Felix’s hair with one hand so he could turn his head to the side and clean off every bit of bile he could reach. Felix tasted so good. So fucking sweet and Seungmin wanted every part of him. Wanted to devour the boy as he shivered and his eyes fluttered with the fever. Seungmin buried his face in the soiled sheets, breathing in deep while he humped Felix’s immobile body, drawing quiet groans from the other. 

Seungmin spat in his hand, letting the thick drool pool in his cupped palm before jerking himself off fast over Felix’s back. He tugged Felix’s shirt up and pressed his weight on the back of Felix’s head. When he came, it was with a loud pathetic whine and a shudder, cum streaking over Felix’s back. Seungmin was still hungry. He rubbed his gradually softening cock against the back of Felix’s leg as his tongue ran up the other’s back, collecting his own cum. Slowly, he moved from the man’s skin to the bed beside him, licking up the small pool of bile on the sheets.

Felix rolled to his side and smiled, eyes heavy-lidded and shimmering. “You’re sick,” he murmured with a grin, watching his boyfriend drink up his vomit like there was nothing gross about it. Seungmin cooled down slowly and kissed him again,

“I know. Let me get you some mouthwash or something.”

Seungmin was gross, but Felix loved that about him. And when he drifted off into another fever dream, he was happy to have his boyfriend pressed up against him, their hips moving lazily together.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say hi! It's not all puke business I promise  
> Twitter: [BigBoyEels](https://twitter.com/BigBoyEels)   
> CuriousCat:[BigBoyEels](https://curiouscat.qa/BigBoyEels)
> 
> *UPDATE: THIS INFO IS NEW! If you have an old account for my twt or curiouscat, make sure you’re following these instead!*


End file.
